ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria (video game)
Maria is an American fantasy-supernatural-thriller-comedy magical girl video game, being a spin-off to Good Ol' Magic. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS on TBD 2010. Synopsis Maria arrives to her hometown as she learns that her parents have turned into true monsters as they turned the city into complete chaos and anarchy. As a result, she has to fight them, even if that implies their death. Characters Main *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - a tomboyish teenage sorceress in-training who returns to her hometown to face her parents and free the city from her parents' tyranny. Supporting *'Al' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a happy mechanic who helps Maria to face her family and free TBD. *'Francine Johnson' (voiced by ) - a beautiful and hot-headed detective who Maria falls in love with, despite the fact that she is dating someone else, teaming up with her to put an end to her parents' reign. *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a sarcastic Southern-accented wendigo who aids Maria to deal with her parents' tyranny and TBD. *'Jordan Briar' (voiced by Nolan North) - a committed reporter and Francine's boyfriend who ends up to help Maria to TBD. * *'Phil' (voiced by Hank Azaria) - the city's local drunk who TBD. *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - Maria's best friend and love interest who appears at the end of the game to warn about a strange threat, leading to the events of Rise of the Dragon. **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Charlotte's pet flyst who follows her. Antagonists *'Butch and Cassie Jaxon' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence and Grey DeLisle, respectively) - Maria's parents who are infamous criminals and achieved full control of their town and want her to join them at any cost. **'Bonnie Jaxon' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - Maria's sadistic older sister who, unlike her, wants to continue her family's legacy and later plans on betraying them to take over their empire. *'Sergei' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - a Russian assassin who is hired by the Jaxons to find her in order to bring down Maria and is TBD. *'Martha "Crazy Eyes"' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a sadistic assassin who has a link with the Jaxons and TBD. *'Ethan' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a greedy Tattoo who pretends to be an ally to Francine while he's actually helping the Jaxons to TBD. *'Kara' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a lusty succubus showgirl who tries to aid TBD. * *'Lily Jade/Darklia' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a villainous Dark Paint witch who appears briefly at the game's ending in order to set the events of Rise of the Dragon by relutanctly giving support to Charlotte and Maria to fight a new threat. Enemies *'Gangsters' - TBD *'Russians' - TBD * Worlds * * Quotes Francine enters her house as she gasps in shock after seeing Maria naked. *'Francine:' What are you doing? *'Maria:' (seductively) Guess... Francine is disgusted. *'Francine:' Put some clothes on! She covers her eyes and gives her a robe as she wears it. Francine then sighs. *'Francine:' Why are you doing this? I'm straight! *'Maria:' And I'm bi. Let's admit, you're pretty goddamn cute. She smiles innocently as Francine is disgusted. *'Francine:' Damn! Just damn! Besides, I'm dating someone! *'Maria:' So what? I'm too. (seductively) They don't need to know. *'Francine:' What? Are you suggesting to cheat on them? You're weird! *'Maria:' Who cares? *'Francine:' I care! Besides, I'm 22. How old are you? *'Maria:' 16. *'Francine:' Gosh, you're sick... I'm outta here. She prepares to leave as Maria starts to follow her. *'Maria:' Wait, don't go! *'Francine:' What do you want this time? *'Maria:' Well, I still need your help to find out the Jaxons' activities and why they are vile. * ---- Maria sighs in peace as a portal then opens, revealing to be opened by Charlotte and Darklia. *'Maria:' (gasps) Darklia? *'Darklia:' Duh. *'Charlotte:' Maria, we're facing a complicated situation, so complicated that me and Lily... *'Maria:' Wait, who's Lily? *'Charlotte:' Darklia. Her true name is Lily Jade. Like I was saying, it's so complicated that we had no alternative than join forces this time. Tux flaps wings embarrassed. *'Maria:' Oh my... How bad can it be? *'Darklia:' Possibly apocalyptic. *'Maria:' You sure? *'Charlotte:' Listen: I don't like her and she doesn't like me, but to stop her... we have to work together. *'Darklia:' It's temporary, but it's for the best. We don't need a massacre on our hands. Maria thinks for a bit. *'Maria:' If you say so, count me in. *'Charlotte:' Alright! The game ends. Trivia *In contrast with the main series, the video game features mature themes such as drugs, alcohol, mild language and a brief bit of nudity where Maria is seen attempting to seduce Francine to make out with her, showing a brief bit of her breasts and buttocks, although being censored and quickly ended. *The game reveals Darklia's real name as Lily Jade. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Portable Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii Category:Nintendo DS Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2010 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas